Fun in Bed
by darkgirl3
Summary: Jack and Doug are three weeks into there relationship and they are having little fun. Read & review


**AN: Hi, it has been long time since I've had a chance to write and post a story and I am truely sorry about that. This is my first story back and my first Dawson's Creek story ever. I hope that you enjoy it, It is about one of my two favorite coupled characters. Jack McPhee and Doug Witter. Enjoy **

It was something about waking up beside the one you love that could make anybody happy. Snuggling up even closer Jack took warmth in the man that was lying beside him. Three weeks in and he was already in love and this time he was going to make it work, there was no was no way for it not to work.

"You keep that up and I'm not going to be able to leave for work," the guy said.

"That's the whole point, you're my prisoner for a change," he said, "No squirming your way out of this one either, Sheriff or I'll just have to find those cuff of yours and use them on you for change," He said moving his hand over till he found something that made Doug moan.

Jack smiled to himself as he nipped along side Doug's neck. "No hickeys were people can see," but Jack ignored him moving over and rolling Doug on his back.

"Last time I checked, being the prisoner meant no talking," he said, "unless it is sounds of pleasure." He added capturing his lips as he moved his hands up and down Doug's sides.

Three weeks in and he didn't know if he could come out, but he didn't want give Jack up for anything. The last three weeks had been the best ones in so long; he didn't feel like he was missing a piece of himself anymore. Just hearing Jack's voice could turn him on sometimes. He was finally happy and he'd be damned if anything was going to come between that now.

"I think you're going to be late for work, cause I don't think I could let you be that hard all day," Jack whispered kissing his way down Doug's body. It had been a long time since he'd felt this comfortable to be in the same bed with another guy and wondering who was going to have to leave first. He let all that disappear as he licked all the way around Doug's nipples making them hard, before sucking on one then the other making him moan. Jack knew he was turning him on the fact that he was holding his head not letting him move as he continued to suck.

"Shit," was the response he got before he felt Doug moving against his leg for friction.

Jack moved away going back up and looking Doug in the eyes. They had slept in the same bed, but that was it, besides few kisses here and there, they hadn't got passed second base. He was waiting till he knew that Doug was ready. He knew he still wasn't ready to go all the way, but maybe he could try something new this morning. He kissed him using his hands to brace him so he wouldn't fall on him.

He pulled away breathless looking at the only person that had ever made him this happy. He'd been with guys, he'd been with women too, but, it felt like he was starting over, except he wasn't the one that was just starting out so to speak. He would never hurt him; he'd rather die than do that.

He moved closer leaving kisses on his neck and throat. "I wanna taste you, I have to taste you, but only if you want me too." he said waiting for permission to go farther.

The thought of what that meant was running through Doug's mind. He knew what Jack wanted, hell he wanted it too, but it still made him nervous, which he thought was stupid, but he'd never been with a guy and he'd started out being friends with Jack. However, one night out with Pacey and Jack had turned into a moment when he realized what was really missing and by the end of the night he'd some how found himself in the backseat of his Sheriff's vehicle straddling Jack as they kissed like it was the only thing that could save them. He's wanted more, but Jack hadn't been as drunk and wouldn't let them go any farther. He had been relived and terrified at the same time.

Jack looked into his eyes and he hoped he could tell what he was saying because actually saying it wasn't going to happen. He couldn't find the words and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He knew his answer was registered when he felt Jack pulling his sweats down, he felt his boxers going at the same time and knew there was no turning back now. The feeling inside his stomach was only building; he was trying to calm himself, he wanted more than anything to feel Jack's lips against him.

"I promise you when this is over, you're going to begging to go again," Jack told him kissing lips again before kissing his way down Doug's body. He didn't want to go in for the kill right away he wanted it to build up more. Just thinking about what he was about to do about made him cum, but he fought it. He could wait, right now the only thing that mattered was pleasing Doug. He was nervous, this was something he hadn't done that much over the years, he hadn't been giving the opportunity really.

The feel of Jack's lips against his body was turning him on even more and he was sure if he didn't hurry up he was going to cum before he even started and that would be embarrassing. He was just praying that his body didn't decided to fall apart before he even got the full experience of it.

Jack was sure that after few minutes Doug was going to cum if he didn't move things along. It might have been three weeks but he was starting to recognize when to speed up and when to hold off just little longer. He knew that he had to speed things up and he did. He smiled looking up at Doug, his eyes were closed and he was trying not to move, the way he was breathing he knew he was aroused even if he wasn't looking at his hardened member he could tell that.

He took him in his hand and he heard the moan that escaped Doug's lips. No denying it now and he was not going to stop either. He just hoped that he didn't choke like he had the first time he'd done this. He closed his eyes calming his on nervousness of doing something wrong and closed the last gap between him and Doug's body. He licked around the head before licking the slit. He had to use his other hand to keep Doug from bucking. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Just relax," he said taking the head into his mouth and sucking. He moved his hand moving it to the base of the shaft. He didn't want him to cum too soon, before either of them was ready.

The feeling that was going through his body at the moment had Doug gripping his headboard for dear life. IT was a feeling that he'd never had on prom night when Daniel Mackenzie had went down on him in the back seat of his dad's patrol car. This was different, his entire body was coming to life and just the imagine of it being Jack made the pleasure build even more. He strangled out a moan as he felt Jack swallow around him taking him farther into his mouth.

Jack slowly moved back up using his tongue to lick around the shaft as it got even harder if that was possible. He knew Doug wasn't going to be able to last much longer. He went back down this time little faster moving his other hand to cup Doug's balls. He moved his other hand to Doug's side moving it up and down to try to get him to relax.

Doug wasn't sure words going to come out o his mouth. He wanted to warn Jack, but the words wouldn't come. His breathing was coming in short gasps and he'd closed his eyes against the pleasure. He finally found enough will power to give a warning, but it came out in more of a jumble of words. "Jack, can't, fuck, cumming, can't hold," he tried to finish, but he grabbed the head board arching up as he came.

Jack smiled around Doug as he tried to swallow, he had learned a trick on how not to get choked on the cum. He swallowed the head down based the base of his throat as cum filled his throat he kept swallowing till he knew there wasn't any more was coming out. He slipped Doug's spent cock out of his mouth with a pop before he moved up. He wasn't sure if Doug wanted to be kissed afterwards. He'd thought it was gross at first, but not any more.

He didn't have to get an answer because Doug answered it for him pulling him down smashing their mouths together. This kiss was different it wasn't like all the ones before, there was more there now. Things had defiantly progressed for the better and he knew there would be no regrets later. He pulled out of the kiss laying beside Doug pulling him closer. He just wanted to lay there for while.

They didn't say anything as they went back to sleep, it was another hour before they really had to get up and go anywhere.


End file.
